A Vampire Will Never Hurt You
by MissBlonde7788
Summary: What happens when a girl falls in love with a vampire. Lets see, explosions, blood, and plain old injures. Yep Life isn't very normal in Konoha anymore. AU Story. [Chapter One is up]


OK here is my redo of Blood Breakers, its kinda the same, yet different, different as in the vampires are new people. So please bare with me. I'm so sorry that I have to redo this story. I hope you guys understand and that you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Neji sighed as the car continued down the road. He looked to his right, his cousin/sister was sitting there very quietly. He spoke lightly, "Hinata-sama it will be ok." His face was still held no emotion. He still remembered the day when he almost died.

_Flashback_

_Neji was treating today like any other day. He had no idea of the chaos he would soon face. He trained all day, as normal. At about 8 P.M. He hurried home for dinner._

_He entered the building and went directly to the dining room. He sat in his normal seat. Eat normally, silently, while the room was chattered away. Everything was normal until a big boom filled the air and something exploded. He quickly grabbed the closest person next to him, his cousin Hinata of the main branch, and slide under the table right when the boom sounded. They didn't make it in time, everything was affected by the explosion. Neji looked to his cousin, she was covered in her own blood. He figured he was as well. Hinata was passed out. He was on the brink of suffocation. He held Hinata on his back and started to crawl out of the house. The chaos was getting worse. Finally he made it to the front door. He crawled out and got up. Securing Hinata on his back, he started to run towards the hospital. As soon as he made it to the street that the hospital was located at, he collapsed. No longer able to hold up Hinata and his own body weight. He looked at the deserted road, until the blackness over came him._

_He awoke to a room that was unknown. He felt as if he was on fire. He looked to his right as he seen his cousin Hinata laying down in a bed next to him. Neji tried to get up. A voice interrupted his movement. "Don't move, it will make it hurt more." a man came over next to Neji. The man looked rather young and had blonde hair and golden eyes. "Hello I'm Fujita. I promise I'm here to help you, I'm a doctor."_

"_Is she ok?" Neji asked talking about his cousin. "It... was my job to protect her.." He trailed off. He hoped he did not fail that._

"_She's fine, you are too. You both almost died. So I am changing you both... it will only hurt for about five days." Fujita replied._

"_Changing us?" Neji had never heard of changing people before._

"_Into... what I am... into... vampires."_

_Everything from there on went black._

_End Of Flashback_

Hinata sighed. After that moment, they joined this family who consists of: Fujita, his wife Mariko (She has blonde hair and gold eyes), Neji (Looks the same only paler skin, the Hyuuga eyes stayed for some reason), Hinata (Same), Kankurou, Gaara, and Temari. (A/N: Yes, The sands are in hereeeee! I am a sucker for them, sue me.)

Hinata smiled. "I know... its just... we're moving again, we will be the scary people." Hinata hated moving, she was always seemed scary due to her family.

"Hn." Neji just replied.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kankuro shouted. He was soon hit by Temari. He pouted. Gaara smirked. The car soon came to a stop. They all piled out of the car.

The house was huge on the outside and in. Neji ran up to his room that he was instructed to. His stuff was already in the room. As he entered the room, he smirked. The room was white and black. Perfect for him. Everything was already unpacked. He came back down stairs where everyone was. He stood against a wall. Hinata came over to him.

"D-do you like the house N-neji-nii-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hn." Neji replied as he went upstairs.

_6 Months Later_

A girl with big brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and chestnut brown hair in two buns got off the plane swiftly and hurried inside. Tenten grabbed her luggage as the machine went around. She sighed. She knew moving out here was a good idea. Or at least, she hoped it was. She hurried outside. Her dad was standing there. "Tenten?" Her father asked.

"Hello Kane." Tenten replied to her dad. Kane ran over and hugged her.

"Tennie I missed you so much!"

"Same." Tenten's mother had died, so Tenten ended up here, she was only 17 after all.

"Come on lets get home!" Kane pulled Tenten off to the car.

The car ride was very slow. Tenten hated talking with Kane.

"So how was the funeral?" He asked politely.

"It was a funeral... It sucked.." Tenten looked at her dad weirdly.

Finally the car ride was over. She got out, grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs. She remembered this house from living in it when she was very young. Her bedroom was upstairs. She walked in. The pale yellow walls and wooden floors. She started to unpack her things. He dad called her downstairs.

"Tenten this is your new car!" Tenten came out side to see a red Mini Cooper.

"Er.. thanks?" Tenten tried to smile. It wasn't a car she thought she would like. Her dad tossed her the keys as she ran back inside. She went back to her room.

Tomorrow was her first day of school. Tenten got unpacked. It was already very late.

"Kane I'm going to sleep night." She yelled down stairs as she changed her clothes and got into bed.

"Ok Night!" Kane replied.

Tenten undid her buns and closed her eyes. She wondered what school would be like. She drifted off with dreams of her new school. She wondered what Konoha High would be like.

_The Next Day/ At School_

Tenten hurried to the office. She wanted to get her schedule and get out. As she walked in the secretaries seemed to know that she was here. "Hello! You must be Tenten! Welcome to Konoha! We hope you enjoy your time here. Here is your schedule. Check in if you have any troubles." The lady seemed polite. Tenten nodded and said a quick thank you, then ran out of the office."

Tenten wandered around the school and found her way to her first period, History. As she walked into the door she noticed the kids running amok. She found her way to an empty desk as some one approached her. A blonde haired girl, with blue eyes.

"Hello. My name is Ino. You must be our new student, Tenten is it?" The blonde replied sweetly.

"Hello Ino. Yes my name is Tenten. I moved here yesterday." Tenten figured she had made a new friend.

Ino looked at her weird. "Yea whatever. So anyways, whats with the hairstyle? I mean you have so much potential."

"Uh... I like my hair like this." Tenten looked at Ino plainly. Then a man with gray hair and a mask poofed in the room.

"Yo!" The man said.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSAI!" A blonde yelled at him.

"Hush Naruto. So I got a memo. Where is the new kid?"

The blonde haired boy looked at Tenten. "THATS HER!" He yelled.

"Uh... hi?" Tenten smiled innocently. "I'm Tenten."

"Welcome Tenten... ok class is over I'm reading." Kakashi yelled.

Then the bell rang and Tenten hurried outside. She had to find every where else.

_Timeskip to Lunch_

Tenten had met a girl named Sakura. The girl had pink hair and vibrant green eyes. She seemed nice, but fake. Tenten followed Sakura to a lunch table, Sakura had invited her to eat with them. When they got there Sakura sat down and motioned for her to sit too.

"Everyone, this is Tenten. Tenten this is Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Lee and Shikamaru." Sakura introduced each one by name.

"Hello..." Tenten said as she looked around the lunch room.

Her eyes skimmed over each table. Over each person. She stopped when her eyes met a set of pearly white ones. Her mouth opened a bit. The man that the eyes belonged to was extremely handsome. His hair was dark and long, tied in a low ponytail. He took Tenten's breathe away. She looked at the people around him. There was a girl with the same white eyes as him, with short navy locks of hair. There was another girl, with blonde hair in four ponytails, with gold eyes. A boy with red hair and the same gold eyes as the girl. The last one had a black hoodie on. The hood was up so you couldn't see his hair, but his eyes were as gold as the last. Tenten's mouth still hung open. They all had one thing in common. They all had inhumanly beauty. Her gaze returned to the white eyed man. "Who... are they?" Tenten asked Sakura. Sakura chuckled.

"Thats the sand siblings and the Hyuugas. They are all adopted siblings. The only difference is that the ones with the gold eyes; Temari is the girl, Kankuro is the hooded one, and Gaara is the red head. Well they are all biological siblings. The Hyuugas however are not, Hinata is the girl, she was from the main branch of the famous Hyuuga clan. The guy, Neji, is from the branch. They are however still related. They are cousins." Sakura was trying her best to explain them.

Ino sighed. "Yes so nice looking... but I wouldn't waste your breathe on them. Hyuuga is the only good looking guy, and he doesn't waste himself with girlfriends."

"Yea she would know." The guy Tenten knew as Shikamaru added in.

"Shut up Shika!" Ino wined.

"I think Tenten would have a better chance anyways." Sasuke replied, jumping into the conversation.

Sakura smirked. "Is that so Uchiha? Well then I think Tenten should go talk to them."

Tenten sighed. "Not today. Its my first day, I wouldn't want to mess with the bad kids." Tenten said sarcastically.

"True true." Sakura replied. The bell rang after that.

"Oh god. I have chemistry! Does anyone else?" Tenten was frantic. She had no idea where to go.

"YOSH! I do! Tenten-chan!" The boy she thoughts name was Lee shouted. She noticed... he was in most of her classes.

"Oh that sucks Tenten. Best of luck!" Ino smiled and walked off to class.

"LET US GO TO OUR YOUTHFUL CLASS NOW!" Lee grabbed his books and ran to stand by Tenten.

Tenten looked at Sakura and mouthed 'HELP ME!' Sakura gave her a I'm-so-sorry look and walked off, and Sasuke chuckled as he followed Sakura. Lee grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her off.

Soon they were at the chemistry room. Tenten got away from Lee quickly. In her mad dash away from Lee she rammed into something hard. "Watch the hell where you're going!" Tenten yelled at whatever she rammed into.

"I'm not the one who ran into me." The voice said. Tenten lifted her head to see the man with the white eyes. Tenten ran into the room. She looked for the teacher. The man looked like a snake.

"Uh hello? I'm new... where should I sit?" Tenten looked around the room.

"The only dessssk open issss the one next to Hyuugaaa." He hissed at her. "He will be your sssscience partner."

"Great." She mumbled as she headed to the back of the room. All the windows were open. She sat down next to him. She mumbled something to herself as the class begun.

Neji liked silence. It was peaceful. Tenten interrupted his silence. She sighed. "Ok I know you hate me and I don't hate you, yet, but we try to get along." Her voice sounded irritated.

"Fine by me." He grumbled. After about 15 minutes of the class Orochimaru gave them their materials and told them to begin. Neji started to measure out the liquid in vile A.

Tenten was also doing the same, until she went. "Shit!"

End of chapter one! I got to 2000 words. This ended on page 5. So I feel accomplished.

_Preview For Chapter 2_

_Neji looked over at Tenten. He seen the oozing blood. Tenten wasn't looking at it. She was more concerned about the broken glass on the ground. Neji quickly held his breathe._

"_Tenten... do you faint at the sign of blood?" He looked at her face._

"_Yea why?" She looked up and then soon fainted._

"_Shit!" He said as he caught her quickly._


End file.
